Les Contaminés
by PissenlitMort
Summary: Je sais pas trop quoi dire comme summary, mais en gros, une comète passe au dessus de la planète (monde fictif) et des sphères lumineuses en tombe et la vie de tout ceux qui y auront toucher vont drastiquement changé à tout jamais, pour le meilleur et pour le pire...


**Bon, hello au gens qui lirons, ce que je pense pas qui arrive..?6!16? Sauf Mme Hestio , toé tu compte pas, chut.**  
**Fec, J'tien à avertir que c't'une fic style théatral parce que c'est plus facile à écrire et je suis pas super bonne pour faire plein**  
**de description. Je suis pas super bonne en français non plus donc inutile de me donner comme réplique " Omfg tékri tro malle tu fé plain de fote" parce que ben, ça va rien changer yo.**

**Fié vous pas non plus aux premier chapitres, ça va finir par dégringoler un peu au fil des chapitres, mais positivement la, tk, moi je trouve 8D**  
**Pis si jamais y'en n'a qui aime vraiment ou qui lit ma fic ( c'qui m'étonnerais) ben inquièter vous pas est déjà fini pis à la au dessus de 80 chap... Ouais c't'intense i know. Fec ben a sera pas abandonner . Pis Mme Hestio donne pas le punch.**

**Pis euh, c'est ça, j'ai mit Aventure/humour mais à touche pas mal toute les genres, paranomal/fantastique/amour/drama/friendship, beaucoup de friendship quand j'y repense/parody même/tragedy/western, non joke/pis blablabla**

**Euh, qu'est-ce que j'pourrais dire d'autre... Enjoy it? Ou pas... Pis des critique constructive c'toujours bon... Sauf qui changerons pas grand chose parce que la fic est déjà toute écrite whaha...ha... C'la premier je publie aussi fec soyez pas des chien sal en me disant que c'est d'la grosse marde parce que j'vais vous chier dans face. Joke relaxer. Bon j'ai fini de monologuer pis ça tourne a rien de constructif, omg sorry !**

**Chap1- Introduction**

C'était une fin de journée chaude, d'une journée parfaitement normale, d'un mois parfaitement habituel de Mai. Toute la population de la ville de Sunac vaguait à leurs activités habituelles, ne se souciant de rien d'autre que de leur propre problème, c'était déjà bien assez…

Beaucoup de gens attendaient cette soirée là depuis déjà un bon moment avec impatience. Cela faisait un mois que des scientifiques avait détecté un gros météore dans l'espace, et selon leurs calcule, ce météore devait passer au dessus de leur planète le soir même. Certain ne parlais que de ça, et d'autre ne s'en préoccupait pas du tout…

Une bande de gars se promenait dans la rue un peu en mode fêtard, en fait ils se rendaient à une fête. Trois des quatre gars se bousculait en s'insultant amicalement, comme le ferait n'importe quels amis, et l'autre se promenait les mains dans les poche nonchalamment, un peu la tête dans les nuages. Celui-ci se nommait Zack et faisait bien ses 20ans physiquement. Il avait les cheveux bruns en batail qu'il négligeait toujours avec des yeux bleu pâle. Il avait constamment un regard qui semblait toujours vouloir dire « J'men fou » et ces temps-ci il semblait toujours profondément ennuyer et décourager.

Perdu dans ses pensé, l'un de ses amis le ramena à l'ordre.

**Ami1 :** Hey Zack, réveille! À quoi tu pense? C'est pas le temps de pensé, c'est le temps de fêter!

**Ami2 :** Je sais ce qui le perturbe moi, il veut voir la petit comète passé, ça la piquer ca petite curiosité de jeune homme! Comme c'est chou!

**Zack :** T'es con sérieux.

**Ami1 :** Mais bon peu importe, la fête, l'alcool et les filles en jupe vont te faire oublier la comète débile, croit moi! Hahahaa!

**Zack :** Je pense pas à la comète, tageule! J'ai juste pas full la tête à fêter…

**Ami1 :** Pourquoi? Tes nul la sérieux, vieux!

Zack se contenta d'hausser les épaules et les autres n'insistèrent pas.

**Ami1 :** Hey au fait, tien prend mon argent, c'est toi qui est de corvée à nous acheter de la bière ce soir!

**Zack :** Euh…

**Ami2 :** Yesseur, on se rejoint au party, à plus le cabot!

Les trois gars qui accompagnaient Zack partirent donc de leur coter laissant Zack complètement seul avant même qu'il n'ai pu répliquer de quoi.

**Zack :** C'est ça ouais, j'vous emmerde…

Il les regarda s'éloigner d'un œil absent, se sentant pathétique en se demandant comment il avait pu en arriver à se tenir avec des ti bump pas de vie comme eux, il finit par secoué la tête et prit la direction du dépanneur d'un pas lent…

Un peu plus loin dans la ville au même moment, une jeune fille, la fille du président pour être plus précis, était sagement assise dans une limousine. Elle et son père se dirigeaient vers une importante réunion de députer. Celle-ci détestait ça, et ne comprenais pas pourquoi son père insistait tant à ce qu'elle l'accompagne toujours dans des endroits aussi ennuyant. Surtout qu'à 18ans, on aime mieux passé notre temps à faire autre chose que de la politique. Celle-ci avait des courts cheveux châtain lui arrivant presque aux épaules, coiffées de façon énergique accompagnée de grands yeux verts.

Elle devait avoir une mine terrible, puisque son père trouva le temps de lui glisser un mot, entre deux appelle téléphonique.

**Père :** Misaki Chérie, mais qu'est que tu as? Tu as l'air abattue.

**Misaki :** C'est le cas d'le dire, je t'ai déjà dit que j'aimais pas ça quand tu me mêlais à tes trucs de politique…

**Père :** Peu être mais, plus tard tu va me remercier, c'est très important la politique, sans ça, sa serait l'anarchie dans le monde ma grande.

**Misaki :** Ouain, tu me dis ça à chaque fois…

**Père :** En tous cas, je te conseil d'avoir meilleur mine rendu là-bas, sinon les députer vont penser que tu es une jeune fille malheureuse, et ça ne serait pas bien pour mon image tu comprends? Et je ne crois pas que tu veuille me voir dans un scandale familial par ta faute non?

**Misaki :** Non, non c'est correct…Tu passe avant moi, comme toujours…

**Père :** Qu'est que t'as marmonné?

**Misaki :** Rien d'important, t'inquiète pas.

Celle-ci soupira d'ennuie profond, elle détestait au plus haut point sa vie plate et monotone. Être la fille du président, c'étais pas toujours facile.

Tandis que Zack se dirigeais vers le magasin et que Misaki se morfondait dans la limousine, Une jeune fille était étendue dans son lit, complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Elle avait eu une dur journée de travaille et maintenant elle était exténuer. Le fait qu'elle détestait sa job n'aidait pas a son moral non plus, être serveuse dans un restaurant n'étais pas toujours de repos, mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait gagner de l'argent pour survivre. Sa mère étant parti lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une gamine et son père dépressif qui ne travaillait pas, elle n'avait pas pu faire autrement que de lâcher l'école et de se trouver une job pour avoir de quoi se nourrir un peu. Parfois elle avait vraiment l'impression que son père ignorait totalement son existence, mais elle s'en foutait royalement, car pour elle son père serait beaucoup mieux mort que vivant puisque mort ou vivant son existence ne changeait rien dans sa vie. Elle fut sorti de ses pensée lorsque son cellulaire sonna, c'étais sa patronne Carla.

**Carla :** Hey Akira, t'as oublié ton sac à dos au restaurant.

**Akira :** Pour vrai? J'avais carrément oublié que je l'avais amené au travail, bon bah, je vais passer le prendre dans pas long.

**Carla :** Ça ne presse pas non plus, le restau ferme juste dans 4heure, je voulais simplement t'aviser.

**Akira :** Ok bah, merci, j'vais passer tantôt.

Elle raccrocha et se releva en soupirant. Disons qu'elle n'avait pas super envie de retourner là-bas. Elle se fit donc rapidement une couette basse sur le côté pour faire passer ses cheveux mi- long châtain devant son épaule et mit rapidement ses souliers avant de partir vers le restaurant.

Tandis qu'Akira retournais au restaurant, un jeune homme s'était endormi sur le sofa de son salon. Il pouvait s'endormir n'importe où et n'importe quand, c'en était presque un problème, puisqu'il lui arrivait même parfois de s'endormir au travail. Cela faisait 4fois qu'il se faisait mettre à la porte à cause de cela. À cause de cela, il s'était enfin trouver un emploi parfait pour lui: veilleur de nuit au centre d'achat. Sa job consistait à faire la ronde partout dans le magasin. C'est ce qu'il faisait... Une fois au 2heures, et entre ce temps là, il dormait sur une chaise! C'étais l'emploie rêver pour lui…

Justement, il devait rentrer travailler ce soir-là. Il fini par se faire réveiller par une publicité beaucoup trop forte comparer au autres, il maugréa et s'étira. Il empoigna ensuite son téléphone et appela un ami à lui.

**Vince:** Hey salut Anto, c'est Vince, on se rejoint toujours au resto pour bouffer?

**Anto :** Ouais vieux, je partais justement, je passe chez Johanne la chercher et direct au subway ensuite.

**Vince :** Ok, bah j'me prépare pis j'vous rejoins. À plus.

Il raccrocha la ligne et alla s'habiller puisqu'il était encore en pyjama. Avant de sortir de chez lui il s'arrêta un moment devant le miroir du hall et maugréa en regardant son propre reflet, ses cheveux court noir semblait du pour une douche et il avait encore la marque de l'oreiller sur la joue, il ne put alors pas s'empêcher de se fixer lui-même et son propre regards vedge qu'il se renvoyait par la glace l'énerva, au fond de lui il s'était toujours senti perdant et voir sa tête ainsi ne faisait que le lui rappeler. Il finit par secoué la tête en maugréant et sorti dehors…

7heure approchais maintenant à grand pas, et l'on pouvait déjà apercevoir la comète dans le ciel qui approchais à grand pas. Les scientifique avait prédis qu'elle passerait au-dessus de la planète à 7h05 pile. Beaucoup de gens était déjà dehors les yeux rivé au ciel, complètement absorbé par le météore. C'étais la première fois qu'ils voyaient quelque chose d'aussi impressionnant de leur vie. Le météore était beaucoup plus gros qu'il ne l'aurait tous cru, il était même gigantesque, et d'une couleur rougeâtre.

Lorsque 7h05 arriva, le météore fut belle et bien au dessus de la terre. Sauf que quelque chose d'inattendu arriva alors, des jolie boules lumineuses se mirent à tomber du ciel, on aurait dit qu'il s'était mit à neiger au beau milieu du mois de mai, mais à peine les boule furent dans le ciel qu'elles disparurent avant même de toucher le sol, sauf quelque unes, beaucoup plus lumineuse et grosse que les autres, qui tombèrent directement vers le sol...

Zack sortait du magasin lorsque les boules lumineuses commençèrent à tomber. Il en aperçut une qui tombait direct vers lui, plus grosse et plus lumineuse que les autres. Il fit quelque pas et se senti inexplicablement attirer par celle-ci. Inconsciemment il tendit la main vers le flocon lumineux, éblouis légèrement par sa luminosité et lorsque la boule entra en contact avec sa main, la sphère se mit à briller si fort qu'il en fut aveugler, il senti soudainement son corps devenir très lourd et puis plus rien…

Misaki elle, elle venait d'arrivée à destination avec son père. Elle sortait tout juste de la limousine lorsque les sphères tombèrent du ciel. Elle en fut émerveillé, trouvant le spectacle d'une beauté rare.

**Misaki :** Regarde comme c'est beau papa!

**Père :** T'approche pas trop de c'est truc, c'est peu être dangereux.

**Misaki :** Voyons, on dirait de la neige! Ça peut pas être dangereux!

Elle regarda donc d'un œil émerveillé cette neige lumineuse tomber du ciel jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en voit une plus grosse que les autres tomber doucement vers elle. Elle en fut presque hypnotisé et sans réfléchir elle l'attrapa au vol. Aussitôt une lumière aveuglante en sorti et elle fût aveugler. Elle senti son corps devenir lourd et puis plus rien…

Akira quant à elle, elle était en chemin pour récupérer son sac. Elle regardait avec stupéfaction la magnifique neige lumineuse qui tombait du ciel, comme presque tout le monde. Elle ne put s'empêcher de tendre le doigt lorsqu'un flocon tomba vers elle doucement, elle l'effleura à peine du bout du doigt et cela fut suffisant pour qu'il lui arrive la même chose qu'aux autres, elle se fit aveugler, se senti lourde et tomba dans les vapes.

Finalement, Vince, qui lui aussi était en route pour quelque part, s'arrêta un moment pour observer le ciel et les flocons lumineux. Il observa longuement une de ses `sphère qui semblait tomber vers lui doucement, comme si elle était aimanté par lui et il se senti hypnotisé par celle-ci et en se sentant presque poussé par une force inconnu, il fit exactement la même gaffe que des centaines d'autres personnes sur la planète au même moment, il toucha l'une des boules qui tombait vers lui. Il fut aveuglé, se senti lourd et puis plus rien…

**Fec comme dirait Mme Hestio , c'est ça qui est ça dans le monde du sport! c't'ait le first chap. Le plus court et inutile de tous!**


End file.
